


After love

by lovegrove_legacy



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-22 14:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegrove_legacy/pseuds/lovegrove_legacy
Summary: “Oto-san,”Oto-san hummed in response.“ Do you love Chichi-ue?”“I love him, darling,”“ then, why you are not living together anymore?”Oto-san paused the longest before finally saying,” why don’t you ask your chichi-ue?”





	After love

 

Mashiro’s mother had this hate-love relationship with his dad, not the kind that will make third wheelers go ‘ awww, they are meant for each other,’ but ones that leave their children matured before the proper times. This developed Mashiro’s anxiety and discomfort around girls. His dad, despite Mashiro apparent affection for him, is not someone Mashiro idolizes. A weak person that rarely fight for himself to the point even his children pitied him made Mashiro ached for childhood he never got to appreciate and share with his colleagues.

That’s why when his husband sat him down on the sofa, and sat opposite of him, Mashiro didn’t tremble (His husband always sat beside him, hands wrapped around his middle). Mashiro waited patiently, because he had heard the rumors (he hadn’t believe it, until he saw with his very eyes). Mashiro waited patiently, they have all night. Their adopted son, Mikael slept soundly upstairs after spending the whole evening with Hiroto, playing football, Hiroto’s favorite sport( _ probably with that woman as well _ ).

Mashiro stared at his sighing husband, his head in his hands as he collected himself. Mashiro’s stomach churned when Hiroto sat straight and met his gazes. Its aching badly in his chest and its hard to breath but Mahiro didn’t let it show. If the somber atmosphere didn’t get him lips-locked, he would have laugh at the familiar feelings.   _ Its almost like his teenage years all over again, lying on the bed in his dark bedroom, trying to breath properly and sleeps the pain off. _

“ Mashiro,” his voice was steady and decisive like at that time when he gave order that could have got his company either bankrupted or with enough profit to buy a small country. Mashiro had searched for hesitation but couldn’t found any.

Mashiro hoped anyway.

“ I want a divorce,”  _ he never learn, isn’t he? _

Mashiro stared at the clear blue eyes of his husband and after a while both of them broke away. Mashiro hated weak people. He doesn’t mind people showing weaknesses but he hated it when he’s the source of the said weakness (his husband was not weak).

Silence reigned between them while Mashiro took his time.he took a few deep breathes and only after he’s confident that his wouldn’t break (like his heart), Mashiro spoke one word,” okay…”

Hiroto looked at him, surprised, surely he never heard of divorce this peaceful. Hahaha, how laughable.

“but I want the full custody of Mikael,” Hiroto nodded quickly, he had expected this, of course.

“can I… can I meet him… sometimes?”

“ if Mikael wants to,”

“ the childcare…”

“no need,” Mashiro cut him curtly, “keep it for your future children,”

Silence fallen again and for a while, Mashiro waited for Hiroto to deny it. He didn’t, so Mashiro asked for the necessary documents. Hiroto, as expected, came fully prepared.

Hiroto didn’t comment on the ugly signature, blotched inks and the trembling of Mashiro’s hands. He also didn’t wait. After everything finished, Hiroto went into their room, probably getting ready to sleep.

Mashiro stay inert for a long time, and when he finally moved, he went to his study, the room Hiroto had set aside for Mashiro’s book collections and personal use, designed and decorated personally by Hiroto.  The day he was allowed to see the room had been memorable, nearly as much as his memories of when they had adopted Mikael. It was their first anniversary. It was also Mikael’s nursery.

Inside the study with all the memories he treasured, he cried.

  ---------------------------------

_ He had done this before, curled up underneath his desk, trying to be small as much as possible. So that no one can find him, no one can hurt him. Being small made him looks pitiful and harmless. you wouldn’t step on a harmless kitten, would you? _

\------------------------------------

Hiroto moved out quickly, Mashiro followed all the procedure without any trouble and Hiroto managed all the legal matters . He also took Michael aside and explained to the eight years old kid about the circumstance, to spare Mashiro the responsibility. He was kind like that. That’s what Mashiro liked about him. He was honest too, he told Michael the cold fact, he had fallen in love and fell out of love , Mashiro and him decided to go on separated way, that Hiroto still Michael’s father despite not living in the same house. It was a simple and clean affair. Things Hiroto and Mashiro had in common. If only Hiroto was faithful as well, if only Mashiro had fight, had that hopes...

Would things goes differently?

Not that he cares.

He have a kid to care for and now that the other parent has other priority, Mashiro will need to make up for it twice-fold.

Parents after all very important in shaping up kids.

\---------------------------

Mikael was eight when his parents got divorced. He didn’t understand at first because in stories obaa-chan always watched have lots of screaming and crying when divorce happened. His parents did neither, everything was same except Chichi-ue doesn’t lived with them anymore. It means chichi-ue didn’t eat dinner and breakfast and didn’t put Mikael to bed anymore.

When Mikael slept with his Oto-san, chichi-ue wasn’t there. Chichi-ue doesn’t try to hug oto-san while oto-san busy cooking either. Because chichi-ue is living with Fuyuka okaa-san.

“ they are divorced,” Shoei told him while they were stretching. All other kids around him nodded in agreement.

“no they don’t!” Mikael screeched at them. “ my friend said his parents didn’t talk anymore after divorce, oto-san and chichi-ue still talks,”

In fact, they had a small talk when oto-san dropped him off just now. Chichi asked about oto-san’s new job but Mikael didn’t listen in favor of running to Endou-kun. 

Shouei shrugged and pushed Mikael’s back. “Some couples still talk to each other after they got divorce, my real parents are like that,”

Endou-kun added,” kaa-san told me they got divorce because Kira-san doesn’t love Mashiro-san anymore,”

“no!” Mikael screamed in indignation,” chichi-ue loves oto-san, he told me so,”

As if to mock him, he suddenly remembered what chichi-ue said before he lives with Fuyuka kaa-san. His father said he didn’t loves oto-san anymore, didn’t he?

The oldest of the kids, a girl named Ayu started running into the field. Everyone slowly followed her. Shouei and Mikael is the last one to move.

“it’s alright, even if they don’t live together anymore, they still loves you,” Shouei patted his shoulder. Even though Shouei said that, Mikael can’t help just feeling sad. 

So the next morning, in a misguided intention of making his chichi-ue and oto-san together again, he asked his oto-san, since his chichi-ue wasn’t here. 

The breakfast today was grilled salmon and miso soup, oto-san was putting rice into his bowl while humming a random song. 

“Oto-san,”

Oto-san hummed in response.

“ Do you love Chichi-ue?”

“I love him, darling,”

“ then, why you are not living together anymore?”

Oto-san paused the longest before finally saying,” why don’t you ask your chichi-ue?”

“ But chichi-ue isn’t here,” he whined in a ‘Duuuh’ tone.

Oto-san smiled at him and gestured to his phone on the dining table. Mikael quickly grabbed it and typed the number he knew by heart, calling his chichi-ue. When the line connect, it’s not Chichi-ue’s voice making through, instead it’s Fuyuka kaa-san.

“ Ohayo, Mashiro-san,”

“ OHAYO, FUYUKA KAA-SAN!” he screamed to the phone, he loved Fuyuka kaa-san. She always so kind and gives him all snacks he wants. 

Fuyuka kaa-san giggled in the way only girls do, his Oto-san never did that.

“ you laugh so pretty,” he told her shyly, making Fuyuka kaa-san giggled more.

“ Is that so?” her voice was muffled and a while later, chichi-ue’s chuckling made him awared of the person he’s on phone with.

“CHICHI-UE!”

“ Ohayo, Mikael,”

“ OHAYO!”

Chichi-ue chuckled again and a sharp clack in front of him distracted him. Oto-san sat down in front of him and started eating and motioned him to do the same. So Mikael put the phone on a loud speaker, placed it on the middle of the table and picked up his chopstick while listening to Chichi-ue.

“ You already so energetic in the morning, you really took after your Oto-san,”

Mikael beamed though Chichi-ue can’t see it.

“ are you eating breakfast?”

Mikael hummed loudly and Chichi-ue chuckled in conspiracy. He looked at Oto-san but Oto-san had his class material in his left hand and his right hand picking on his rice. Mikael knew better than bothering his Oto-san while he was working. He too, started eating.

“ Chichi-ue, Chichi-ue,” he whined and Chichiue hummed loudly in respond. Mikael nearly laughed again but he held it in.

“ why are not living with us anymore?”

Chichi-ue paused.

“ Mikael, I told before right? Oto-san and I not together anymore.”

“I know that, but why?” he drawled on the last word just for the effect, his parents always smiled when he did this.

“ Mikael,” Chichi-ue hesitated,” Is your Oto-san there?”

“ yeah, he’s eating in front of me,” Mikael dropped his voice into a whisper,” but he’s …ummm, reviewing student’s material.”

“ Is that so?” Chichi-ue hesitated again and then talked slowly,” you see, Mikael. Do you like you Fuyuka kaa-san?”

“ yes, I like her.” Mikael sipped the Miso soup and chewed on pieces of salary. 

“ I like her a lot too. What do you like about her?”

“ she laughs prettily, she’s very kind too. She gives me a lot of tasty sweets.” Mikael hummed while thinking,” she’s very pretty too,”

“ I like that about her too. She makes me feel happy. I love her and I want to be by her side all the time,”

“ all the time?”

“ all the time,”

“ but Chichi-ue, how about me and Oto-san?”

“ of course I love you too, Mikael. But, you know that Fuyuka is having babies, right? I need to stay close with Fuyuka for the sake of the baby.”

Hearing chichi-ue’s explanation got his head spinning. Many questions popped up in his head but biggest one was his Oto-san. How about his Oto-san?

“ Mikael, you should started eating or you will be late to school,” Oto-san indifferent reminder snapped him out of his reverie. Oto-san already finished his breakfast and was sipping his third cups of tea. Chichi-ue despite from olden family like Kira prefers coffee and he hadn’t taken the expensive coffee maker with him when he moved.

It lay forgotten on the island like a stain to the pristine white kitchen. One that so stubborn no matter how much Mashiro rubbed at it, it won’t disappear.

Mashiro watched from the corner of his eyes as Mikael said his goodbyes and ate his breakfast quickly. 

It’s Fuyuka last trimester but it’s been barely month since they finalized the divorce. Mashiro nearly laugh bitterly right then. How long had he stays in denial? Although with all their mutual acquaintances covering up for them (in  _ spite _ of that), Mashiro couldn’t believe how blind he was.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know Fuyuka’s crush towards Hiroto. It’s just that it’s always been one-sided, and Hiroto is Hiroto. And Fuyuka was  _ friend. _

A cutting _ clack _ send both father and son jumping, Mashiro had unconsciously set down his cup too harsh against the glass tabletop. 

Mikael eyed his Oto-san suspiciously. Did Oto-san knew Mikael was thinking about drinking coffee? Oto-san had forbid Mikael from drinking coffee until he is fourteen but that was years away. Someone needed to keep chichi-ue keepsakes alive in this house, Mikael giggled. He knew he is adopted, therefore he desperately want to looks like his parents and his Chichi-ue had always humored him. 

\--------------------------------------

It was painful to breath, to wake up and live. It was painful knowing he hadn’t worth that much, whether as a friend or as lover. Or as a  _ family. _ He wonders what his own cousin, afuro-kun, was thinking when he hid it behind Mashiro’s back. 

It was the desk night again. When was the last time he slept on a bed?

Does it matter? It didn’t bother anyone.

_ He _ doesn’t matter.

\--------------------------------------

After Hiroto settled down, he encouraged Mikael to call Fuyuka ‘kaa-san’. Mikael did as told. Mikael spent a day per week with his father and his new ‘kaa-san’. Mikael would come home satisfied and wanting to meet his friends again.

In the complex, most of them are rich people who practically married to their work. The fancy penthouse was given to Mashiro(as compensation) is too spacious for two people to live alone and Mashiro still have his job as a lecturer at the local university.

So no matter how much Mashiro made time for Mikael, there’s bound to be some space in Mikael’s life to be filled(but why them).

It was two months after their divorce Fuyuka gave birth to a healthy girl. Mikael was ecstatic to have a younger sister. Mashiro had gone to congratulate them at the hospital, with Mika running in front of him, then run back to urge him walk faster. Mikael looked so happy that Mashiro didn’t have the heart to scold him for running in the hospital’s hallways. 

He went along, nodding to his former colleagues, and smiled to the giggling nurses. He didn’t to ask around for the room since Fuyuka’s close colleagues dutifully show him the room. 

Many people gathered outside Fuyuka’s room, mostly the mutual acquaintances of Hiroto’s former teammates. He greeted most of them, one that he actually recognized and remembered the names. Apparently the doctor was in the room so Mashiro stood beside Hitomiko-nee and Chichi-ue while waiting.

Hitomiko-nee was graciously asking the bouncing Mikael to calm down when Chichi-ue addressed him.

“ Mashiro,” 

“ yes, chichi-ue?”

“ how have you been?” the old man shifted on his wheelchair.

“I am fine, chichi-ue. Thank you for asking.”  Mashiro smiled indulgently. Just a week ago he had met his former father-in-law. The old man had insisted for Mashiro kept calling him Chichi-ue in spite of the severed ties between them. Even now he occasionally visits for traditional dangos and gamochas.

“ How about your back, chichi-ue?” 

“ every time I moves, I swore I heard my bones creaking,”

“ is it chichi-ue’s imagination tho? Because I can hear it too,” chichi-ue chuckled.

“ father complained less after he visits the physiologist you recommended,” Hitomiko commented offhandedly.

Mashiro intended to ask which one, because he recommended a lot of them since chichi-ue is a stubborn man. However, the door was opened and Kido-Kantoku walked out with the doctor.

Oh. The doctor in charge of Fuyuka is Ryuzaki-sensei, who had been Mashiro’s junior during his housemanship. And damned isn’t he’s a sight for sore eyes. Ryuzaki-sensei was surprised to see him there, judging from the small jolt he quickly hid. 

Ryuzaki-sensei opened his mouth, and closed it again. Then, he stood there while everyone outside the room watching him.

Mashiro took mercy on him,”Takumi,”

Ryuzaki-sensei blanched,” Takumi-sensei, it is nice to meet you again,” he frowned.

Mashiro giggled, Ryuzaki-sensei perpetual frowns only added to his charm. “same, Ryuzaki-sensei. I am glad to see you doing well. I hope your sister is good as well?”

“she’s doing fine,” Ryuzaki-sensei said between gritted teeth and deepening frown. His sister is a pediatrician and her personality matched the ages of her patients.

“ what are you doing here?” 

“ visiting Fuyuka-san,”

At this moment, Mashiro noticed Mikael stared in awe at the smartly dressed doctor. He bent down and took Mikael up in his arms. Nudging Mikael, Mashiro asked,” do you remember, Mikael? He’s Ryuzaki-baba’s younger brother.”

Mikael shook his head shyly. He was so cute that Mashiro nearly swoon. Or maybe he did swoon, judging from the intense frown etched on Ryuzaki-sensei’s forehead. He reached out and smoothed it. Laughing when Ryuzaki-sensei took a step back, turned and walked away. He reminded Mashiro of Mikael when he was in ‘no’ phase. That had been exasperating but funny in a cute way.

Mashiro went into the room with Hitomiko-nee and chichi-ue. Most people already inside and yet, Mashiro can walk comfortably which explain how spacious the room was. Walking with the in-laws gave you some advantage it seems, everyone parted to let them through. He wanted to put Mikael down but the boy kept clinging to his neck but thankfully, Kido-Kantoku took the heavy fruit basket Mashiro brought with him, eased up the burden a lot.

Fuyuka looked exhausted but beautiful as always and Hiroto was in his suit, immaculate as always and radiated elation, sitting by her side with a red sleeping baby between them. Looking at the picture of the perfect family, Mashiro can’t help but smile while his insides churned. Shouldn’t he be glad? The people he loves looked so happy. Even chichi-ue was smiling happily when they put his granddaughter on his lap.

Mahiro greeted Fuyuka, asked for her recovery and the baby weight, and all the usual stuff people did when they visit new mothers. Mikael cooed at the baby, asking to hold her but denied by Mashiro himself. Mikael isn’t that strong yet and he afraid Mikael would drop her. Mashiro excused himself when Terumi Afuro came greeted the couple. Final exam just around the corner and his students asked for cram class which he honestly can’t refused. Being a teacher never was in consideration and he really can’t tell if he’s doing a good job or dragging his students down.

Mikael didn’t fuse as much as Mashiro expected when they bade their goodbye to the baby girl. Mikael gently smooched the baby forehead and cheeks.

All the way to the university, Mikael had this dreamy look on his face and didn’t speak a word, which was rare. Mikael is a natural chatterbox, even before he could talk, Mikael already incoherently babbled his way to Mashiro’s cold, floor hard heart.

“Oto-san?” 

_ Finally. _

“ what is it, Mikael?”

“ How do you have babies?”

Well, figures.

“ baby… hurm,  first you need to fall in love first darling,”

“But I love you, oto-san,”

“not that kind of love, honey. Mikael loves Oto-san as parental figure,” Mashiro speaks slowly, so that Mikael can catch up. “your chichi loves Fuyuka-baa in romantic way, that’s why they have babies.”

“ so when I fall in love I can have babies?”

“only if the person loves you too. You also need to ask for their permission, not everyone like babies after all, Mikael”

Mikael nodded thoughtfully and they fell into silence. He stared out of the rolled down window. For some reason his dreamy looks hadn’t gone away.

And then, it was in the middle of the class, Mashiro asked if anyone got question when Mikael shouted and waved his hands. 

“Is Oto-san loves chichi-ue?” the humming class fell quiet and the students watched their Professor as he hastily walked to his son at the back of the class.

“of course, darling. Oto-san loves your chichi-ue,” Mashiro whispered to his son.

“Then, why don’t you both have babies?” Mikael whispered back. Mashiro kneeled and leveled his geze to Mikael. He cupped Mikael’s chubby cheeks with his hands.

“ We have you, didn’t we? Darling, you are our baby,” Mikael giggled and returned to his books, legs swinging happily.

The class continued. The students became more enthusiastic in their study for some reason Mashiro didn’t bother to figure out. On the last hour of the class, Mashiro recapped for the subject and pressed on a certain topics. All students paid attention except for this one student who was staring at the whiteboard blankly. After the class, when the students slowly spilling out while shouting gibberish of goodbyes and ‘see you again’, Mashiro stopped the boy and gave his number phone and email address with clear instruction to ask question about the study.

The boy flustered and thanked him awkwardly before running away.

He’s doing this teacher things right, did he?

Does it matter? It won’t affect him…but it would affect the kids.

Mikael was sluggish and cranky on the way home. It’s his bed time after all. At home, Mikael brushed his teeth and changed into his Pjs without prompts. Probably because of the fatigue from too much excitement today.

Mikael asked him when Mashiro tucked him in. “Oto-san, chichi-ue said he didn’t love you anymore,”

“I know, darling,”  _ he was there when Hiroto said that. _

“ but you said I am your babies,” Mikael fidgeted with his blanket.

Mashiro patted the blanket like he always saw in the TV drama, “just because he doesn’t love me anymore, it doesn’t mean he stop loving you too,”

Mashiro patted the blanket again gently, smoothed it over Mika and patted the blanket again. Rinsed and repeated. The room was quiet with only Mashiro’s heavy breathing to be heard.

_ It hurts. _

“chichi-ue told you that he would always love you, didn’t he?” he spoke finally.

“but chichi-ue told you that too. Why he loves you and then, and then, he don’t love you? Is he lying?”

_ Rinses and repeats, pats and smoothes the blanket, feels the warm body underneath, because his bed is cold. The floor under his desk is cold too. _

“ chichi-ue loves you darling,” 

“I want to sleep oto-san today,” Mikael suddenly whimpered, Mashiro glanced at his son, whose face was red and sniffling.

“oh baby boy,” Mashiro murmured to himself,” but only this time, you are too old to sleep with me,”

Mashiro hold his son’s hand and led him to Mashiro’s study now also functioned as bedroom. They hold each other as they slept. Clichéd it might be but it was the best rest Mashiro got in a long time.

\---------------------------

_ Oh God, someone please, tell him what he had done wrong. He promised himself that none of his children have to gone through this. No children deserve to  _ experience _ this. _

\--------------------------------

Mikael needs a father.

Yashiro told him and promptly pushed him towards her husband’s colleague. A widower nearly a decade older than Mashiro but you won’t know that looking at those abs and broad shoulders. At first, he refused, saying that his son already had two fathers but Yashiro rolled her eyes. 

Then, Robert, told him he had a son around Mikael’s age so they set up a literal date for their children’s playdate. Bad choice really, because they hit it off right from the small talk, consisted of him flayed alive by his paternal cousin (again, that women was this devious in her teenage years too).

The playdate happened at his house, bad judgement, he knew but a good parent can’t be a bad guy right? Or at least that’s what Yashiro had said though he never even met this Fenrir yet. If Robert turns out a serial killer, his list of people to haunt after death will be checked much earlier than he thought.

On his precious Saturday, he cooked up enough food to feed small army. Robert was Russian and his late-wife was Italian, so Mashiro cooked both western and eastern cuisine. Heaven knows Mikael despite being born British never consider breads as a meal. Mashiro was trying to calm a bouncing Mikael when the bell rang and Mikael ran away to open the door.

Mashiro consciously straightened his grey sweater and patted his casual navy slacks for dust before follow through.

Fenrir greeted Mashiro and Mikael with a confused blinks when Mashiro opened the door to him and his father. Fenrir was fifteen (half Mashiro’s age!!) and it took a glance at Mikael to elaborate his father’s bullshit. And then he laughed. That’s what it took to dispel Mashiro’s unamused expression. His father stay unpertubed the whole time.

Fenrir, apparently, is such a charmer. He wormed his way into Mashiro’s heart like strawberry vanilla Chupa Chupps to Mashiro’s tastebuds.

He let Mikael decided the games, which elevated his high chair in both Mikael and Mashiro’s perception. Mikael, who is only allowed to play video games on Sunday afternoon, was instructed beforehand to let Fenrir decided how they spend their times. Mikael, by his Chichi-ue’s influence, owned a lot of football video games and he also loved them, very  _ very much _ .

Fenrir’s dad though, as broad as China Great Wall, is just as thick. He and Robert sat in the kitchen and didn’t talk much other than sharing about their job. Strangely enough, the silence didn’t feel awkward. It felt peaceful.  _ However, they supposed to do something, didn’t they? _

so Mashiro took Robert to his study. Robert graciously didn’t comment of huge recliner with colorful blankets and pillows on it. 

Robert took in the racks filled books and varieties of decorated samples that would made National Geography staffs green with jealousy. The sturdy wild-life ranger gave him the glanced at him, speechless. 

“ How many dates it takes to get you to bed?” Robert positively growled. His tanned skin flush and his bushy red eyebrow nearly knitted together.

Mashiro was taken aback and giggled. “I don’t dates,”

And Mashiro slyly lead Robert by his sleeves to his makeshift bed and they proceeded to make out. Mashiro was tickled by the messy moustache and each kiss sent tingles straight to Mashiro’s southern region.

The abs didn’t lie after all. Mashiro didn’t last long and neither was Robert. But Robert and his junior recovered quickly. The second and third round was a blur to Mashiro. He doubted he came in any of this rounds but Hiroto had always said he had below average stamina.

They spend the afterglow talking about their hobbies. Robert enjoys chess and loves every kind of animals except macaroni penguins. Hilarious experience, Robert said, and he promised to tell him on their next date. Other than chess, his life pretty much wrapped around his hissing charges. Although this year he focused on marine life hence his presence in Japan.

Mashiro listened everything under the heavy haze of drowsiness. He hummed here and there and snuggled closer to Robert’s chiseled chest. He woke up from his short nap when Mikael knocked on the door to announce that he and Fenrir is hungry.

In two minutes record, Mashiro cleaned himself but it was impossible to get all the liquid out of his ass in short time so he rummaged the drawer of his desk and took out a red plug. He wore it right there and hid his smile at the slight hitch from Robert who was searching for his shirt on the floor. 

Mashiro picked it the recliner and threw it too Robert who apathetically let it hit his chest and fell to his feet.

Mashiro giggled while and went to help Robert with his shirt. 

“ It’s not funny,” Robert grumbled while his callused hands grabbed Mashiro’s who was buttoning the white shirt. Mashiro peered up to him, confused.

“ I too, don’t date,” Robert explained.

“ then, I am glad that we have same understanding. That’s a vital element in relationship, after all.” Mashiro buttoned up the last button and patted Robert’s chest. 

Mashiro already turned at this point, he didn’t see the apparent blush on the tanned skin. It took Mashiro five second to locate his slacks and wore them, and rushed to kitchen.

\---------------------------

_ but in the end, it was loyalty that matter the most.  _

__ __ __ __ __ \----------------------------

Mikael and Fenrir were in the kitchen when Mashiro got there, snacking on ladyfingers Mashiro made for on his free times sometime last week. Mikael quickly hid the nearly empty mason jar behind under the table but the sticky chocolate around his mouth and white crumbs on his black Kaneki hoodie gave him out. And Fenrir stared at them, perplexed. Obviously, Mikael had told him that it’s okay to snack on sweets before meals.

“ the only snacks allowed before meals are fruits, Mikael.” After a moment of thought, he added,” and Fenrir,”

He took the Mason jar from under the table and put it on the top of the shelf. He ordered Mika to take the venison out of the slow cook and told Fenrir to get the plates from the shelves. 10 minutes later, everyone sat on the dining table with all the food Mashiro prepared on the table. Fresh breads sit inside the big basket between Robert and Fenrir with heaps of venison loins steeped for two days in spicy sweet sauce that Mashiro’s brother beat it into him in his college years(his brother was determined to give him good memories, that nothing is too late). Salads in front each of them because no one in his house is too old for nutrients that is not bottled pills. 

Lastly, spreads other sidedishes like steamed salmon, deep fried cheesy beef balls which recipes he found on the net(Mikael’s favourite, dipped in soysauce), meat stew miso, and various kinds of vegetable pickles( his favourite).

Mashiro hoped it doesn’t looks shabby, he’s worried since Fenrir haven’t blink yet. it’s been a while and Mashiro’s afraid the his eyeballs will dry. Robert beside him already tearing into his second bun.

“ never eat Japanese food before?” Mashiro asked while passing a bowl of rice to Mikael, who promptly scream ‘Itadakimasu’ and began eating.

Fenrir blinked at him ( _ thank kami _ ) and gestured at the foods. “isn’t this too much?”

Mashiro blinked and frowned at the table, hands still scooping the rice into another bowl. Well, I guess it is too much…

“do any of you want rice?” He asked.

Fenrir nodded and Mashiro passed him the bowl before getting one for himself.

“ You are growing up and it must be rare for you to eat homemade food, so I made a lot,”

“ You cook all this?” Robert motioned the food. Mashiro glared at him, because he was in the kitchen while Mashiro prepared them, or putting them inside oven to keep them warm.

“ Of course, Oto-san cook the best food,” 

Mashiro beamed at his son for the compliment and put some pickled cucumber inside Mikael’s bowl.

He ignored the whines that follow and began picking up the rice in his own bowl.

“So, Robert told me that you go to Seventh Precinct High School? “

“yeah,”

“ Do you like that school?”

“it wasn’t too bad,”

Mashiro gasped at him,” You either a masochist or lying. No one ever like...” Mashiro spluttered, he thought he would bond with Fenrir through sharing stories about that hellhole, “ I mean, ummm, well. Well, I guess maybe that school had changed after all. It’s been more a decade since I graduated.”

Fenrir laughed,” I didn’t live in student hostel,”

“ Oh,” Mashiro was torn between relief and jealousy,” How lucky, I swore my childhood is demented because of that school. I am never letting Mikael into that school.”

“ Seventh Precinct is the best school in this area, wasn’t?” Robert frowned, bits of sauce on his moustache drippe as he speak.

Mashiro giggled and handed him a napkin.

“well, if you talking about their achievement sure,” Mashiro bit a piece of stew meat and wagged his chopsticks towards Robert. “ But the warden has a bad personality,” 

“ Oto-san, jii-san said you shouldn’t point your chopstick,”

“…and the student management is a mess. Too many core subject and students are expected to pay attention to all of them. For students who living in hostel, lives are harder. The warden…” Mashiro stopped abruptly.

He side-eyed Mikael who was hanging to each of his words like the other two.”…is an enthusiastic religious person.”

“ he would preach until midnight and call anyone who skip his sermon a grave sinner.” Fenrir grinned at Mashiro,” One of my friend told me,”

Mashiro grudgingly pouted at Fenrir. “how did you manage to run away from living in hostel?”

Fenrir glanced at his father.

“ I have connection,” Robert nodded at Mashiro.

Mashiro positively beamed at Robert. Robert is so cute. He’s worried about his son, huh?

For the rest of the lunch, Fenrir entertained them with all the stories his friends told him about their hostel life. As expected, Robert cussed a few times, which Mashiro slapped his palms over Mikael’s ears just in time to save his son’s innocent ears.

Robert and Fenrir left after dinner which consisted of leftovers from lunch and Yakininiku. Mikael was sad to see Fenrir go, so sad that Mashiro told Fenrir to come whenever Robert had an over night away. 

On their second visit, Robert and Fenrir stay the night. Fenrir took the guest room while Mashiro spend the first night in the master bedroom in a few months. On the second month Mashiro got to know Robert, Fenrir spent all the nights when Robert was away for work at Mashiro’s place.

On the next morning, Terumi called him. He wanted to meet. It’s time for a talk apparently.


End file.
